


Blue Skies and Carrot Dyes

by greyapplegeek



Series: Salt, Pepper and Gochugaru: greyapplegeek's exo oneshots/drabbles [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, semi-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyapplegeek/pseuds/greyapplegeek
Summary: Based on the Kokobop mv. After taking a sip from Junmyun's special brew, everything is more beautiful in Sehun's eyes. Especially Minseok.





	Blue Skies and Carrot Dyes

**Author's Note:**

> xiuhun (semin? sexiu??), semi-au, humour and romance, ~3500 words.   
> because i haven't uploaded anything at all this year, i decided to make up for it by publishing three oneshots i wrote this year three days in a row!! this is the first one, and yes, it's supposed to be this ridiculous. lol. not necessarily my interpretation of the music video, but here it is nonetheless.
> 
> a slight warning (?): this includes something that isn’t necessarily, but could be interpreted as, drug use. what they use is completely fictional though. could be a drug, could also be some kind of… moonshine. lol. or perhaps a drink with such a high amount of sugar it affects your mental state, haha idk. you decide for yourselves ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

A blue tinted fog was slowly settling down around them. The sweet scent lay thick in the air, and Sehun breathed in deeply through his nostrils, almost physically feeling the steam making its way through his entire body. Lifting him, making him oddly light. Like he could suddenly take a leap into the azure sky and leave the Earth behind him. But why would he? He had everything he needed down here, he was contented, why bother attempting to do the extraordinary when he could just _be_? Sit down on the grass that tickled his feet, let his mind relax and leave everything to his senses, feel all the impressions of the landscape around him: the colours of the green grass and the bright blue sky, free of clouds, apart from the steam from Junmyun’s special brew that lingered in the air; the warmth of the sun caressing his skin; the sensation of the grassy field beneath him, Sehun was becoming one with nature, a carrot growing in the earth; the sweet taste that still enveloped his tongue; the sound of the wind sweeping by his ears. Wind was supposed to be his element, wasn’t it? His _power_. He didn’t need to control it, he instead preferred its unruly and wild ways; an untameable force. Sehun wanted to let go of himself, become just as untameable, just as free.

He let his eyes search the nearby area. Kyungsoo and Jongdae had left for the forest, exchanging breathless giggles and giving each other looks Sehun really hoped Jongin hadn’t seen. The latter was still accompanying Junmyun by the table under the roof a bit away, lying sprawled all over the piece of furniture, looking like his mind had flown away and left his body behind. Baekhyun was in the car, gesturing wildly and talking to himself, clearly not noticing it was standing just as still as it had been when they’d parked it. Luckily, Junmyun had hidden the car keys first thing when they’d arrived to prevent any eventual disasters. Sehun had no idea where Chanyeol had gone off to. Right now he could not bring himself to care either; they always ended up finding that hyung in the most unexpected places when they were on their so-called “trips”. Last time he had attempted to crawl into a washing machine someone had left over at the house people seemed to take for a dumpster, and gotten stuck with his head and right arm inside it. It had taken the combined efforts of him, Kyungsoo and Junmyun to get Chanyeol out of there. Sehun sighed. Yixing would’ve liked seeing that.

Breathing in another puff of steam, Sehun closed his eyes and let the sweetness engulf his lungs, comforting him. He grabbed a handful of grass and yanked it off the ground, opening his eyes to survey the strands in his palm, immediately regretting his action. What gave him the power, the _audacity_ to destroy a little bit of nature, to which he owed his life? Laying down on his stomach, Sehun attempted to pry the green strands of grass into the dirt again, scrunching his eyebrows as he dug his nails into the earth. Why did he feel like he was forgetting something?

Sehun rolled over onto his back, facing the ever so blue sky. Everything was so _beautiful_. How come he hadn’t thought of it before, why was the sky so blue? It could have been any colour, but blue made it the most beautiful. The bright rays from the sun illuminated the entire thing too; despite knowing not to stare directly at it Sehun couldn’t help himself. He raised his arms from the ground and held them up in front of him, if he just reached enough he could capture the sun in his open palms. Well in his hands, he would bring it to his mouth and swallow it down, feeling it leave a hot trail as it made its way through his throat and all the way into his guts. The sun would heat him up, make his insides boil, perhaps it even contained enough light to illuminate him from the inside, make him translucent. Sehun almost laughed out loud. What a stupid thought.

Suddenly he heard steps approaching him, but the evenly blue sky had left him disoriented, so he didn’t know which way to look.

“Sehun-ah, there you are.”

The voice belonged to Minseok, and Sehun finally recalled what it was that he was forgetting. Though, if he remembered correctly, Minseok had stayed with Junmyun and Jongin for a while, back when Sehun had left them for the grass beneath his feet and bare sky above his head.

Looking up, Sehun thought that Minseok appeared to be enshrouded in a slightly blue cloud, the only cloud visible this sunny day. When the older opened his mouth Sehun swore he saw some of that familiar blue smoke leaving it, becoming a tiny cloud of its own before merging into the bigger one. Blue haze against a blue sky. Was it only Sehun’s imagination, or did Minseok’s otherwise black hair have a blue gleam to it? Like the boiling blue sky was reflected in it, shining slightly in aqua. It was beautiful.

Sehun’s eyes smiled as Minseok sat down next to him.

“My chair decided to leave me for the ceiling, so I went outside”, Minseok explained, and even though the sentence was quite nonsensical Sehun understood perfectly what he meant.

“It’s better outside. Under the bare sky. Nothing to fly away from you, anyway.”

Minseok searched his face for something, Sehun didn’t know.

“But if something flies away from here, you can’t get it back”, he said. Sehun thought about it.

“Yes, but there’s no furniture… If, you know, there was any and it flew away… maybe it was meant to be? If something wanted to fly away, touch the sky, I wouldn’t blame it. Why would I stop something that so desperately wanted to be free?”

Sehun enjoyed the sudden confidence he would have after taking a sip of the brew, it made him brave enough to put forth his more profound theories. They meant nothing, but everything at the same time. Did things really matter at all? Sehun closed his eyes, trying to think of an answer.

“Hyung… do things matter?” he asked Minseok instead, his wisdom was needed for a question like this.

Minseok was quiet for a second or two.

“If things don’t matter, then the answer to that question doesn’t matter either”, he replied, simple but clear. Sehun’s eyes widened.

“So… nothing matters if nothing matters?”

Minseok nodded.

“Though, I don’t know. Man, I just went outside to relax, not to discuss the theories of life. I don’t have the smarts for that when I’m high”, he mumbled and looked to the sky. Sehun watched him. His profile, his youthful face, the slight gleam in his hair and shine in his dark eyes… It all seemed so perfectly put together, like an exquisitely constructed painting by the most accomplished fine artists. Sehun had never seen anything more beautiful.

“It’s a pretty day, isn’t it?” Minseok said with a small smile.

“Pretty…” Sehun repeated, feeling like it was an appropriate word choice. Yes, the sky was pretty, the grass was pretty, the blue steam from the brew was pretty… But nothing was as pretty as Minseok in that moment. Sehun wanted to take a sip of him instead.

  
  


They sat in silence for a while, Sehun continued to quietly observe Minseok while the latter shot Sehun some glances from time to time. Sehun wanted to lay down again, but just as he was going to, he heard Minseok’s voice mumbling something really close to his ear. He shivered from the feel of Minseok’s breath against his skin, turning around to face the other.

“Hyung, what did you say?” he asked, and Minseok tilted his head a little bit.

“Want seconds?”

Sehun gazed at him, then moved his eyes from Minseok to the table under the roof, then back to Minseok again.

“Sure.”

  
  


When they approached the table, covered in sweets and shrouded in steam, it took a while for Junmyun to notice them. Jongin was completely gone, so his inability to acknowledge them was no surprise, but Junmyun was usually very alert. Then again, he was probably a bit slow now, especially with the blue haze obscuring his field of vision. Anyway, when he finally spotted Minseok and Sehun he exclaimed,

“Hi babies!”

After that he leaned back further into his chair, teacup in hand, seemingly slipping back into another world.

“Hi grandpa”, Minseok answered cheekily, a slightly strange thing of him to say considering the fact that he was actually older than Junmyun. Not at heart, maybe. And definitely not in terms of his looks; Sehun once again found himself studying Minseok’s flawless but distinct facial features. If there was a God, he must’ve spent much time and effort on creating Minseok.

The mentioned masterpiece filled a glass with the few drops of brew that were left; why he only grabbed one glass Sehun didn’t know, since there were two of them. Sehun’s unvoiced question was answered when Minseok after having rummaged through the big bag Junmyun had brought emerged with two straws in his hand. He then stuck them into the contents of the glass, piercing the pulsating blueness of the drink, like he was dividing oceans.

On their way out they passed by Junmyun again, who was twirling around a spoon in his teacup. The spiral motions of the azure drink were dizzying, Sehun could still see them right in front of his eyes even when Junmyun was out of sight.

They settled down just outside the roof, and Minseok wordlessly motioned for Sehun to drink by almost shoving the glass in his face. Sehun, while still dizzy from the spirals swirling in front of him, therefore placed the straw in his mouth and once again felt the sugary flavour of the drink meet with his tongue. He kept his eyes fixed forward, though, watching Minseok as he leaned even closer to Sehun to drink some as well. There was something almost erotic about being so close to Minseok in this situation, intimately sharing a drink. Maybe Sehun was reading too much into it, or maybe it was just emotions he felt due to the sweetness of the brew filling up his entire being; he’d be damned if he couldn’t fly soon, as it appeared as if they’d already started defying the laws of physics. Everything around them seemed to be moving, pulsating as if it was all alive and breathing, and Sehun felt like his sense of space was decreasing more and more. They were in one moment dangling upside down, the brew still intact in its glass, the next moment they were standing with their feet on the ground again. Though Sehun was not sure if all of these things were really happening. The only thing he was sure of was that Minseok was now leaning even closer, watching Sehun intently.

His lips had let go of the straw, and Sehun quickly did the same; if Minseok was going to do what Sehun was hoping he would, he couldn’t have a piece of plastic blocking his way. Minseok’s lips were shiny and red, a big contrast to the contents of the glass, and Sehun found himself inching even closer. If there was a sensation to be lost in, Sehun was definitely lost in it. The only thing he could do was to close his eyes, giving in.

Sehun could then feel something touching his lips. Was this it? Opening his eyes again slightly, squinting, he found that Minseok was still at a too far distance away to be kissing him. It was his fingers, smoothly caressing the edge of Sehun’s lips, and Sehun could feel both disappointment and excitement from the action. He tried to smile, and Minseok suddenly removed his hand.

“I just had to wipe away…” Minseok attempted to explain, but trailed off.

  
  


Everything went quite fast from then, because in the next moment they were suddenly on the field again, surrounded by the green grass and blue sky. Both of them were lying down, almost hovering a few centimetres above ground, just enough to make the grass tickle their backs but not enough to actually touch the ground. It was all fine, really. Though, Sehun felt like he wanted more. More proximity, more intimacy. Minseok was only lying the length of a hand away but it still felt like he was gone. There was no way of voicing it, however, Sehun couldn’t find the right words. This was not shyness, no, it was just that Sehun’s head felt void-like at the moment. His brain was a cloud of blue fog, his thoughts elsewhere, having lost control of his body long ago. If he closed his eyelids and made his eyes turn around 180 degrees to send a look into his own head, the sight would not be any different from having his eyes open and watching the sky. No human would be able to do that, but what if Sehun wasn’t a human anymore? Instead, a force of nature. The wind, the sky, the ground and its green grass, it was all he was part of now. And Minseok.

Sehun directed a glance towards the older, and in that exact moment, a loud shout was heard from the parking lot. Minseok sat up in surprise.

“Chanyeol?” he muttered, and Sehun nodded to the best of his ability. He still had little to no control over his body, so it was quite a feat being able to move the muscles of his face and neck.

“He has been found, then”, Sehun replied calmly, it was not out of the ordinary for Chanyeol to spontaneously shout at times like this. It was nothing to worry about. Rather the opposite, actually, this meant that they now knew where he was.

Minseok detached his gaze from whatever was going on over at the parking lot and let it rest on Sehun. The latter could only hope he was easier on the eyes than what Minseok had seen before.

“Sehun-ah, you’re…” Minseok began, but his sentence was left unfinished. Perhaps it was better that way, but Sehun was still curious. He lifted an eyebrow. Not with his hands and arms that is, however funny it sounded, but once again managing to utilise the muscles of his face.

Minseok blinked and in the next second his hand was there again, making contact with Sehun’s face. The soft fingers of the older grazed Sehun’s cheek, the touch was light, like feathers. The way Minseok looked at him made Sehun’s whole being feel hot, the azure-coloured blood in his veins boiling, perhaps about to turn into steam as well. Maybe Minseok thought the same as him, that the person he was looking at was the most beautiful thing to ever exist in his presence. Or maybe Sehun’s optimism was an effect of the brew, and he had read too much into Minseok’s gaze. But with the way his hand caressed Sehun’s features, could it even be anything else?

Minseok was already leaning a bit closer and Sehun tried swallowing down all his nervousness and doubt. The sight in front of him was breathtaking, yet surreal. Minseok’s uniquely shaped eyes, his strong eyebrows and cute nose, his pretty lips… His smooth skin almost shone, and by now Sehun realised that he had been right, there was a blue gleam in the other’s hair, because it was slightly wet. The tiny detail, the shine of the sun and reflection of the sky, made Minseok look even more beautiful.

Sehun couldn’t imagine how he himself must be looking right now, with his ridiculously orange, chopped off hair. Like he was some kind of garden vegetable. A carrot. A rabbit. A wolf. Like in their old title song. _Awuuu! I love you._

“I love you.”

Minseok let his eyes study Sehun’s face for a few seconds.

“You don’t mean that”, he then said, “Sehun-ah, you’re wasted.”

Sehun did not know what he had meant, the words had just spilled out of his mouth, the formation of the different phones caused by a slip of the tongue. That did not necessarily mean the statement was untrue.

“I’m sorry; I’m not a wolf, just a carrot”, Sehun explained. It was embarrassing, and Sehun suddenly felt much heavier than before, the lightness all gone. His entire body was sinking into the ground, growing roots, permanently attaching him to the grass and dirt. Like a carrot.

Minseok looked a bit quizzical for a few seconds, before catching on.

“Ah, I get it, _I’m a carrot and you’re a beauty_?” he said to the tune of the (in)famous song, grinning. “But I’m not a girl, Sehun.”

“Never said you were. But you’re beautiful, hyung”, Sehun argued, maybe using the lyrics to _Wolf_ wasn’t really the best way of expressing his feelings after all. He was truthfully impressed with himself for being able to tell Minseok all of this, though. It was probably all thanks to Junmyun’s brew. Sehun had yet to find out if he had said too much, however.

Minseok shook his head, humbly disagreeing, but Sehun wouldn’t have it. Finally releasing himself from the roots tying him down, Sehun sat up with his face just in front of Minseok’s.

It was quite intimate; Minseok let out a hot breath that caressed Sehun’s lips, making him shiver. Sehun did not know if the steam he saw emerging from it was actually real or not, but it was making spirals right in front of him, and in front of Minseok, just like the patterns of Junmyun’s teacup from before. Swirling, swirling. Sehun decided to take the chance, this was not something he would be able to do at any other time.

Minseok tasted like cherry pies and starry skies. Sweeter than any brew. His lips were slightly moist, even before Sehun came in contact with them, but that was not unexpected, like condensation had gathered on them. Maybe he was boiling on the inside as well, just like Sehun.

The spirals in his field of vision spun faster than ever, and they would not go away when Sehun closed his eyes either, they on the contrary seemed to become even more defined on the inside of his eyelids. It was dizzying, and Sehun could clearly feel his heartbeat race. His senses were more overwhelmed than ever, he was _alive_. Perhaps things _did_ matter, after all.

Not at all seeming to mind the way Sehun’s tongue grazed his own, Minseok let out another deep breath, making its way through the other. It was sugary, thick, hot, and Sehun honestly did not want to breathe in any other air for the rest of his life. To hell with oxygen, he was only inhaling Minseok’s used air from now on. The older let his hands once again slide against Sehun’s face, taking him in, until they reached around his head and nestled themselves in Sehun’s short hair. His carrot coloured hair. Sehun felt himself smile slightly as he licked Minseok’s lower lip, the latter’s breath hitching.

They parted for much needed air; that plan of Sehun’s regrettably turned out not to work very well. It was alright though, when Sehun opened his eyes again he was met with Minseok’s slightly flushed face, watching him through half-lidded eyes. The older removed his hands from Sehun’s hair and wiped the corners of his shining lips. But Sehun’s presence was still there, his breaths inside Minseok’s lungs, the taste of his saliva in Minseok’s mouth. Just like Minseok had left his mark in Sehun.

Sehun’s entire body felt like it was spinning at the thought of what they just had done, it was as if it hadn’t really happened. Like it was all a dream, a vision he’d had in his state of levity caused by the brew. Maybe he was actually somewhere completely else, doing God knows what. Stuck in a washing machine, perhaps.

He once again lay down on the grass, trying to concentrate on something, anything, but not succeeding. His thoughts were a complete jumble. Was it all real?

Minseok, who was still sitting but had backed away a bit, had his eyes on Sehun, who wanted to ask him what he thought about… all of this. Though, he did not succeed doing that either. Sehun was useless.

In spite of that, Minseok’s face turned into a smile.

“You’re as sweet as you look like”, he admitted and Sehun was for once fully sure that his face was near a boiling temperature. His tongue got stuck when he tried to reply, so he only ended up nodding instead. Did Minseok think… _he_ was sweet?

Minseok then released a small chuckle.

“Sehun-ah, you’ve completely forgotten about something”, he said and took a pause until he seemed sure that he had all of Sehun’s undivided attention. Minseok then shifted his gaze towards the sky, and looked like he was about to say something particularly profound. Something that would shake Sehun’s worldview completely.

“Y'know, carrots have green hair. It’s the body that’s orange.”

Sehun’s eyes widened. Finally, he understood.

 

**Author's Note:**

> dont do drugs, do carrots. :)  
> the korean word for “beauty” in wolf literally means beautiful girl, that's why minseok tells sehun he's not a girl. i love being fake deep.
> 
> thanks for reading and hope you liked it!!!


End file.
